Roger Wulfsson: The Beast Inside
by chadtayor020
Summary: He has struggled to control the Beast, but when it finally comes out, he must risk his life in a quest for penance.
1. Chapter 1

**Please read the following first, they're all a series: Danny Phantom: The Choices We Make(M), Danny Phantom: Ultimate Showdown(T), Danny Phantom: A New Beginning(K+), The Phantom Triplet's Choice(T), Chloe Phantom: Prom Fright(T), Jack Phantom: Grounded(T), Jerry Phantom: Freezing Inside(T), Danny Phantom: A Family Vacation(T), Chloe Phantom: Life of a Half-Ghost Girl(M), Triple Threat vs. The Phantom Three(M), Scary Mary: Daughter of Plasmius(T), Jack Phantom: Life of a Half-Ghost Hero(T), Jerry Phantom: A Half-Ghost's Christmas(T). Read in the order given.**

**Roger Wulfsson: The Beast Inside**

**Chapter 1**

The humans below him were gathered in a line. Three men he knew, and three others he didn't carried a simple casket on their shoulders. They were all crying, they were all mourning the one they carried on their shoulders. Roger Wulfsson watched as his girlfriend Chloe Fenton's family mourned the loss of her Grandmother, Madeline Fenton, Maddie, to her friends and loved ones. She had died peacefully in her sleep two weeks ago. Roger forgot what it was she died from, but Chloe seemed to be more at peace when she told him that she didn't suffer. Roger wasn't related to Maddie in any way, that's why he had decided not to formally attend Maddie's funeral as a guest.

Roger felt a small sadness inside of him, but it was nothing compared to what Chloe was feeling. He spotted his girlfriend wearing white, a color of mourning in eastern countries, crying into her mother's shoulder. It was obvious that Sam just barely stopped herself from crying as well, but she did, her tears came, but she did not wail like her family did for the woman they were escorting to her final resting place. Roger saw Chloe's Aunt, Jasmine Philson, formerly Jasmine Fenton. She was crying into her husband Chris Philson's shoulder, while he held her with one arm, and their young cub, Damien, with the other.

The cub was oddly calm in the midst of all the sadness around him. _Does he not cry due to ignorance, or acceptance? _Roger thought to himself. **_Ignorance, if what we know of human development is anything to go by. _**Roger's other half thought. _Are you sure, you are hardly the most intelligent of us, _Roger said to his other half. **_True, I am merely your true self, not you, _**his other half taunted. _I seriously doubt that, _Roger thought back, and then switched his attention back to the funeral. Danny and his sons Jack and Jerry, with help from the three other men lowered the casket into the rectangular hole in the ground.

A stone slab close by said,

Madeline Fenton

June 30, 1961- May 27, 2031

Beloved Wife, Mother, and Grandmother

Above these words was a likeness of her, just like there was a likeness on Jack Fenton's, her husband's, grave. He had not died peacefully almost seventeen years ago fighting Dark Danny. It was almost funny to Roger's other half, **_she dies in her sleep, and he died in battle, how interesting. _**Roger clamped down on these thoughts as he saw Chloe's family leave, the funeral was over. Roger remained invisible as he followed them to Chloe's other Grandparents, the Manson's, mansion. They were her Maternal Grandparents, the parents of her mother. **_Chloe could use some comfort, _**_but not like that, we're not taking advantage of her. __**You are so aggravating, **__and you're sick!_ Roger stopped arguing with himself when he reached the Manson Mansion.

Chloe's other Grandparents, Pamela and Jeremy, let everyone in. Jeremy's hair was gone for the most part; he wore a toupee to hide it. Pamela had aged a little better; her hair still had some red in it. They both looked old, but they also looked happy to have everyone at their home, despite the reason. Roger stayed invisible, he knew that the Manson's didn't totally approve of him, they accepted Danny only because he was half-human, and their grandchildren were technically ¾ human, though they had ghost powers.

**_Why sneak in? It's not like we have anything to hide, do we? _**_We're sneaking in because the Manson's don't like us, and we're just going to say a few words to Chloe. __**Right, **_Roger clamped down on his thoughts and phased into the mansion. Along the way he saw the adults all toasting in Maddie's honor, and start sharing stories of her. Roger heard them talk about funny little incidents, like how her near constant experiments brought their food to life. **_That's an interesting idea, getting to kill your food twice, _**_a little, _Roger conceded to his other half.

He soon found Chloe in a corner having a little drink of punch her Maternal Grandparents had made while her brothers were with the adults swapping stories. Roger came close and Chloe's Ghost Sense went off. "You could have just come to the funeral like a regular guy," she told him. "I was curious to see what a human funeral looks like, and I didn't want to intrude on your mourning," Roger told her. Chloe made a sound like 'harumph' and said, "Then what are you doing now?" She then started walking down a hall. Roger said, "I just wanted to see if you were alright, and I wanted you to know that I'm here for you, whenever you need me." Roger made himself visible; he was a green skinned red eyed humanoid, tall as Danny Phantom, wearing dark Gothic clothes and his hair was in a long ponytail, he had grown a soul patch last month.

Tears started showing in Chloe's eyes and she grabbed him and muffled her cries into his thin chest. "What happens after we die, do you know?" Chloe sobbed. Roger hugged her closer and said, "Even the ghosts that know they used to be human don't know how they came to be. Even my people don't know how we went from humans into wolf ghosts. My ancestors discovered a portal, and went in, that's all we know. If I could tell you if you'll see her again, I would. But I don't know, Chloe. I don't know."

Roger heard someone approaching and turned intangible and invisible. Chloe whispered so only he could here, "Come see me around ten, please." Roger went tangible and gave her a peck on the cheek before flying away. **_Just talking, huh? _**_She hugged me, and I did talk, __**our body says that you didn't exactly have pure thoughts during that little 'talk'. **_Roger would have blushed had he been visible, his pants felt uncomfortably tight. **_Ha ha ha, I am not the only one who is 'sick', _**_nothing else happened, and now I'm going to get rid of those thoughts, _Roger said then turned into his werewolf Ghost form, and ripped a portal open to the Ghost Zone.

As soon as he was through he turned into his green humanoid ghost form and summoned his guitar and played one of his favorite songs:

**The Animal copyright owned by Disturbed**

_Na-ah! Na-ah!_

_NOW!_

_I can feel the Animal inside! My resolve is weakening,_

_Pounding at the doors of my mind, it's nearly overpowering!_

_I cannot begin to describe, the hunger that I feel again,_

_Run if you intend to survive, for the Beast is coming to life!_

_Taking form in the glimmer of this tainted moonlight, _

_Death approaches, on this night!_

_For the Animal's soul is mine! We will be completed right before your eyes!_

_I have no control this time! And now, we both shall dine, in Hell tonight!_

_I can hear it calling again, the primal need is filling me,_

_Changes are about to begin, and now my Blood is boiling!_

_I can see the fear in your eyes, but you can't bring yourself to scream,_

_Time to shed the mortal disguise, for the Beast is coming to life!_

_Taking form in the glimmer of this tainted moonlight,_

_Death approaches, on this night!_

_For the Animal's soul is mine! We will be completed right before your eyes!_

_I have no control this time! And now, we both shall dine, in Hell tonight!_

_We begin the hunt and I, feel the power course as the creatures take flight,_

_For the kill is close and I, will be satisfied! For the smell of fear tonight,_

_Wakes an ancient Lust that will not be denied, YOU'RE MINE!_

_For the Animal's soul is mine! We will be completed right before your eyes!_

_I have no control this time! And now, we both shall dine, in Hell tonight!_

_For the Animal's soul is mine! And the world around will never hear your cries!_

_An unholy crime! And now, we both shall dine, in Hell tonight!_

_Na-ah! Na-ah!_

**_Well, your boner's gone, but I am still here, what now genius? _**Roger didn't argue with himself, and just flew off for his cave. Roger had discovered it last year when he came of age in the Pack and decided to move in. He had carved the inside with is claws to decorate it with all kinds of symbols of good luck from all around the Human World. His room had bookshelves carved into the walls, and many different books. Some on Human history, some on their religions and symbols, other books dealt with superstitions and occult lore. And there were three books about human sexuality.

Roger grabbed one book about human superstition and one on Jerry and Marie's religion, Catholicism. Roger could read both books because he had himself and his other half to read. **_This is boring, and hardly germane to what you really want to know about, _**_true, but I am NOT going to see Chloe after reading those books. __**Why not, we're going to use their knowledge on the night you finally get the courage to consummate our relationship with Chloe, **__because that is still over a year away, maybe years away. __**She said she was all ours when she was eighteen, **__and we were married. Now stop bitching and read._

Roger and his other half read until around 9:30. **_You are a cruel being, _**_no, you are the cruel one; you wanted to deflower Chloe after her grandmother's funeral! __**What if she wants that now?**_ Roger had nothing to say to that, Chloe was…maturing after all. She had been the first to French kiss him, and she did look a lot at him sometimes when they were in their bathing suits… Roger shook away those feelings, and made a portal then flew off for Chloe's house.

He found Chloe in her room, wearing her usual black clothes. He tapped on her window and she let him in. "I'm here," that was as far as he got before Chloe grabbed him in what would have been a death crush for a human. Roger hugged her back just as hard and for a few minutes they just floated in her room like that. Roger lifted her chin up and gently kissed her, just with his lips. After she moved away and they let each other go, their mics went off. "Beta Leader to Slasher, we are getting hit hard, help!" Chloe looked at him and said, "Kappa Squad." "Beta," Roger told her, and Chloe went Ghost. Her black clothes were replaced, a long sleeve black and red shirt that exposed her midriff, a black glove on one hand, red on the other, red and black pants and red boots, and finally a c inside of a p design on her shirt appeared as her black hair turned white and her blue eyes turned green.

Roger's body became bigger and more muscular, and fur came out. His face turned into a wolf's and his tail showed. "Gis baldau," _see you soon, _Roger said, then he and Chloe flew off for their quadrants. **_A few more minutes and she'd be ours! _**_No, she wouldn't have! _Roger reached Beta Quadrant to see Beta Squad fighting hard against a bunch of Nazi ghosts. "**NAZIS!**" Both of Roger's sides hated them and all such bigots with a vengeance, it was those like them that drove his people into the Ghost Zone centuries ago. **_If I can't have Chloe…_**_tear them apart! _Roger's other side laughed out loud as he descended on the ghosts like a bat out of Hell.

The werewolf ghost grabbed the first one and tore his face open, then threw his body at a second one before clawing its legs off. The last one fired and fired ghostly bullets at him. Roger dodged it and kept on coming until he was on top of it. It pulled out a knife and gave him a deep scratch on his snout. Roger laughed at him and said, "Vi simple fari mian vizagon aspektas bona por mia virino," _You're just making my face look good for my woman. _The Nazi lowered his knife in confusion, the wrong move as Roger then grabbed him by the neck and groin, making him scream as Roger broke him over his knee and threw him on top of his comrades.

Beta Squad looked a little afraid of Roger as one of them sucked up the Nazis in his Fenton Thermos. Roger turned into his humanoid form, now with a scar and said, "Relax guys, those guys just really piss me off." "You know them?" Beta Leader asked. "Not personally, but I hate all Nazis on principle." Roger went back to his werewolf ghost form and flew upwards. He then contacted Chloe on his mic, "Mia Malluma Princino, cu vi postulas mian helpon?" _My Dark Princess, do you require my assistance? _"Negativa Mia Belega Besto. Mi vidos vin ce nia loko," _Negative My Beautiful Beast. I'll see you at our spot. _Roger smiled; their spot in the Park where they could be alone together. **_Finally, _**_forget it, _Roger mentally argued as he flew for his and Chloe's spot.

Roger turned into his last form, a pale skinny Goth kid that could pass as human under almost any test. Roger looked around then smelled Chloe from behind, she was human. Chloe tried to tackle him from behind but Roger grabbed her and pinned her to a tree. Chloe laughed and kissed him from there with incredible passion. Roger kissed her back with just as much passion. Chloe started to reach under his shirt, feeling his abs and muscular chest. **_Didn't I tell you! _**Roger's Beast crowed; Roger ignored him in favor of lifting Chloe's right leg and pushing her against the tree with his body. Suddenly Chloe stopped and looked away.

Roger started to kiss her neck before he realized she was crying. **_Keep going it'll make her feel better! _**_NO, I told you we're not taking advantage of her! _Roger stopped kissing her, "I'm sorry," he said. Chloe shook her head and hugged him again, "I don't know why I'm crying so much; I thought that we being together would make me feel better…" **_KEEP GOING SHE WANTS IT! _**_NO! _Roger wiped her tears away and hugged her back instead. "Chloe, if we do it now, it won't help." **_YOU'RE JOKING; YOU WANT HER SO MUCH IT'S TEARING YOU UP! JUST DO IT NOW AND WORRY LATER! _**_FUCK OFF! _"We could die at any second, and you're saying you don't want me," Chloe cried. **_NOW! _**_NO! _Roger kept his conflict off of his face and kissed her forehead, "I only want you, but when you really want it, not when you're trying to forget your Grandmother. Chloe, I promise, when you're really ready, I'll be there for you."

Chloe nodded and turned to look at the moon, it was a waxing gibbous moon. Roger looked at it as well. "Does the moon affect you?" Chloe asked. Roger laughed and said, "Only when it's light illuminates your beauty." Chloe stared at him blankly and Roger sighed, "No, the moon means nothing to me. Whoever made up that myth was either a liar, or a shitty writer with no ideas." Chloe nodded and went back to looking at the night sky.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**_Well, that was definitely one of our better dreams last night, _**_shut up; _Roger started his day by arguing with himself again over his dream last night. He and Chloe were in her room, alone. Nothing on but their smiles… **_It's nice to see you agreeing with me, _**_shut up. _Roger was in his beast form, as always when he slept and awoke. His stomach growled; he hadn't eaten in a week. **_I think that there's been an increase in moose in Ontario, _**_sounds good, _Roger clawed opens a portal to Ontario and went on the hunt for his breakfast. **_And get an offering for Father as well; it's been a month since we last saw him._**

Roger soon sniffed out his prey after an hour of searching. He tackled the moose to the ground with bone crushing force before clamping his jaws on its throat and ripping it out. Sweet blood was everywhere; Roger licked what he could off himself before sucking on the throat for a few minutes. After this drink, he dug in and ate his fill of the moose, no more meat was left, only bones after two hours of feeding. _Now, for Father's, _Roger tracked for about an hour before finding a second, even larger moose. He quickly tackled it and then grabbed its throat in his large claws. Roger strangled the life out of this one before clawing a portal to the Ghost Zone, to the Pack's Domain to be precise.

Several Pack members were already up and recognized Roger at once. He was distinctive in that he wore a ponytail in his wolf form, and his black pants. Most respectfully bowed to their Alpha Male's third son, Roger nodded in greeting as he carried his offering to Wulf's cave. Roger howled out his greeting at the entrance. A howl of answer came from the cave, allowing him to enter. Roger kept the moose on his shoulders the whole time, his head bowed down in the traditional gesture of respect. Roger reached Wulf's simple throne, a mere stool really, on which his much larger Father sat holding the only symbol of his leadership, a heavy club which he wielded when a Pack member was to be executed for an unforgivable crime.

Roger placed the moose down in front of his Father's hind legs and said, "Longevidad kaj forto al vi; Potenculo Wulf. Mi prezentos la oferdonon el karno en via honoro," _longevity and strength to you; Mighty Wulf. I bring an offering of flesh in your honor. _Wulf walked off his stool and sniffed the moose, as was customary. He looked at his son and smiled, "Mia Filo, vi estas for de mia flanko tro longa. Vi ne bezonas esti prezentita ci mango, sed mi akceptas gin en rekono de via penado," _My Son, you have been gone from my side too long. You need not have presented this meal, but I accept it in recognition of your effort. _Roger knew that all formality was over, and stood up to hug his Father, "Kiamaniere miaj fratoj kaj patrino ecx, Patro?"

Wulf returned his hug and said, "Fortakoro havas trian infanon sur la vojo. Longavosto edzina estas graveda. Ciuj viaj fratinoj estas felica, via Patrino estas uzado Lomdenta fajna," _Strongheart has a third child on the way. Longtail's wife is with child. All your sisters are happy, your Mother is handling Littletooth fine. __**It is good to know that our family is good. **_Roger smiled to know that he had two more nephews on the way. "Nia familio kondukas la Pack por multaj generacioj!" _Our family shall lead the Pack for many generations! _Roger was silenced with a sad look from Wulf.

Wulf hefted his club up and said, "La familio de tiu, kiu tenis la klubo antau mi diris la sama, antau ol mi mortigis lin en duelo. Neniam alpreni scii la estontecon, au vi estos jinx gin," _the family of the one who wielded this club before me said the same, before I killed him in a duel. Never assume to know the future, or you shall jinx it. _Roger nodded and they went to his Mother's section of Wulf's cave. Roger and Wulf spent time with Grendal and Roger's baby brother Littletooth. A howl of challenge was heard coming from the entrance of the cave.

Roger and Wulf ran out and Wulf roared, "KIU DEFIAS LIAN ALFA VIRA!?" _WHO DEFIES THEIR ALPHA MALE?! _A wolf missing his right eye, known as Trucfor stepped forward, "Mi defias vin; via filo traktado de la Pack respektas nin ciujn!" _I challenge you; your son's treatment of the Pack dishonors us all! _Roger put his claw in front of Wulf, and Wulf nodded. "Mi ciam ceestis nian ceremonioj, kaj jus nun montritaj honoro al mia Alfa Vira, mi malhonoras neniu!" _I have always attended our ceremonies, and have just now shown honor to my Alpha Male, I dishonor no one! _Trucfor yelled back, "Vi fraternizer kun homoj, kaj prenu unu kiel via mortigu, sen infano montri cxar post du jaroj! Via ciuj ago estas malhonoro por la Pack!" _You fraternize with humans, and take one as your mate, without a child to show for it after two years! Your every action is a dishonor to the Pack! _ He then spat in Roger's face, the ultimate insult.

**_We will rip him apart for that! _**Roger said nothing as he drew a large circle on the ground with his claws. Trucfor wordlessly walked into the middle of the circle and got ready for the duel. Roger got into the center in front of his opponent and unleashed his claws. Trucfor was far more experienced, having won all 20 of his duels. Roger had only won four before this. Trucfor was also much larger and powerful, but Roger knew from his training with the Foley's Fighters that that size was also his weakness, if Roger could be fast enough. Wulf raised his club as was his right, he would officiate the duel, being the highest ranking Pack member near. Wulf swung the club down, "KOMENCI!"

Trucfor swung faster than Roger expected and grazed his ear as Roger ducked. **_Fuck, _**_he's faster than we thought! _Roger just barely dodged his next three slashes before trying a few of his own. Trucfor blocked the truly dangerous ones with his own claws, while letting the less than damaging ones cut him. Roger swung too hard and Trucfor ducked it then slashed him up his chest. Green blood flowed, but Roger knew it wasn't fatal. **_That hurt worse than we thought it would, _**_but it's only pain! _Roger dodged the next three and kicked Trucfor's legs, making him stop long enough for Roger to slice him twice on the chest, letting his opponent's blood hit the ring floor.

_Take that! _Roger had little time to brag as Trucfor then tackled him to the ground and tried to wrestle to get on top. _Grappling is all about leverage, use his strength to our advantage, and gain leverage! _Roger got a hold on Trucfor and forced him underneath, allowing Roger to score five more claws to his opponent. Trucfor roared in anger and pain and kicked Roger off him, then jumped up and clawed Roger once, twice, three times. Roger dodged the fourth slash and slashed Trucfor's legs, making him fall.

"MI NE MALHONORAS MIAN PACK!" _I DO NOT DISHONOR MY PACK! _Roger roared as he slashed away at his opponent. Green blood filled the air for a whole minute before Roger lifted his now defeated opponent above his head, and with a mighty roar of triumph threw him out of the ring. Roger then howled in challenge and roared, "KIU ALIA DEFIAS MIN!?" _WHO ELSE CHALLENGES ME!? _The Pack members nearby backed away after picking up the wounded Trucfor. Roger snorted and turned to Wulf, "Mi iras al la Homa Mondo, adiau Patro." _I go for the Human World, goodbye Father. _Wulf nodded his permission, and Roger turned into his green skinned humanoid form and headed for his cave to grab his guitar and then turned back into his werewolf ghost form to claw a portal to Amity Park.

As soon as he got there he saw Chloe reading a book at a bench. Roger flew down and turned into his pale Goth form. Roger got his guitar out and started to sing, his bloodlust needed to be exorcised before he could do anything else:

**Warrior copyright owned by Disturbed**

_NOW!_

_I am now! An instrument of violence, I am a vessel of invincibility,_

_I cannot! Leave this undecided, stepping down to battle another day!_

_Remember! Me for all time this determination is a vital part of me,_

_Surrender! Now or be counted with the endless masses that I will defeat._

_(Come on bring it, don't sing it, better believe it!)_

_Broken down! Till your hope has died,_

_Beat down! Till the victory is mine,_

_Stand up! And show me some pride,_

_And now, are you ready!?_

_I'm one with the Warrior inside!_

_My dominance can't be denied!_

_Your entire world will turn into a battlefield tonight,_

_As I look upon you, through the Warrior's eyes now,_

_I can see the fear that will ensure my victory this time!_

_I can't be! Told to compromise this,_

_They'll never doubt the body lying at my feet._

_A most formidable! Reminder, they will speak my name for eternity!_

_I have no! Need for any guidance, I am a weapon powerful beyond belief,_

_Seen through the! Warrior's eyes, I never need to question how to defeat you._

_(Come on bring it, don't sing it, better believe it!)_

_Broken down! Till your hope has died,_

_Beat down! Till the victory is mine,_

_Stand up! And show me some pride,_

_And now, are you ready!?_

_I'm one with the Warrior inside!_

_My dominance can't be denied!_

_Your entire world will turn into a battlefield tonight,_

_As I look upon you, through the Warrior's eyes now,_

_I can see the fear that will ensure my victory this time!_

_(You can't hide now, I am the Warrior. So decide now, how they'll remember you!)_

_(Do not hide now, act like a Warrior! Show your pride now; solidify your place in time!)_

_ I'm one with the Warrior inside!_

_My dominance can't be denied!_

_Your entire world will turn into a battlefield tonight,_

_As I look upon you, with a Warrior's eyes now,_

_I can see the fear that will ensure my victory this time!_

_I'm one with the Warrior inside!_

_The evidence can't be denied!_

_The entire world will stare into this battlefield tonight!_

_As I stand before you, with a Warrior's heart now,_

_I can feel the strength that will ensure my victory this time!_

Roger sang the last note with all his heart, forcing his Beast away so hard that it hurt. A crowd had gathered around him and started filling his guitar case with money, even though he didn't want it. Roger just shrugged and saw Chloe. She looked like she wanted to hear more music, but Roger's voice wasn't up to another song, so he rocked his guitar for about fifteen minutes, just letting his fingers and arms do all the work. After this it was obvious that the crowd around him still wanted more, so Roger cleared his throat and said, "That's all for today folks, sorry, my voice gave out after that one note, and I just flew in, and boy are my arms tired." The crowd groaned at his lame joke and dispersed.

Chloe walked up and gave him a light hug. "Are you alright?" Roger asked. **_Of course not, her life is filled with death. If only someone could help her create a new life…_**_only if she REALLY wants it, not if she wants it to forget her pain! _Chloe let go of him and said, "Better." Roger looked down at his guitar case; it was filled with ones, fives, and tens. "Is Jerry around?" "Counting your earnings?" Chloe asked him. "Pretty much, if I'm lugging this to the bank, I wanna know how much is in it." "We'll figure out there." Chloe told him, and Roger picked up his guitar case while Chloe held his guitar as they walked to the bank.

Along the way they passed a few street musicians. Roger opened his case and handed the tens out to all they passed. One was a man in his late forties blowing an old blues tune on a trumpet. When he saw Roger he gave a big laugh and said, "Roger, as I live and breathe. You still screaming that noise you call music?" Roger laughed and said, "Its better than that nails on blackboard sounds you call singing, Ralph." The man, Ralph, and Roger laughed at each other's taunts and Chloe introduced herself. "So, you're the gal that Roger keeps moaning about. I swear, one of these days if ya'll get married, I'll play at the wedding, and pay for the cake. You wouldn't believe the kind of stuff that comes out this boy's mouth," Ralph laughed as Roger started to blush.

Chloe laughed to see him so flustered; it was obvious that he really liked Ralph, "So, Ralph, can you sing." "Can I sing, sit your pretty behind right there and I'll show you real singing," Ralph indicated the spot and Chloe sat down while Ralph got started on an old blues song:

**St. James Infirmary Blues as sung by Louis Armstrong**

_I went down to St. James Infirmary,_

_Saw my baby there._

_She was stretched out on a long white table,_

_So cold, so sweet, so fair._

_Let her go, let her go, God Bless Her,_

_Wherever she may be._

_She can look this wide world over,_

_But she'll never find another sweet man like me._

*Ralph gave Chloe a little wink that made her laugh, she knew he wasn't being serious*

_When I die, bury me in straight lace shoes,_

_I want a fox back coat, and Stetson hat, John B that is._

_Put a twenty dollar gold piece on my watch chain,_

_So the boys will know I died, standing fair._

Chloe clapped when Ralph was done and he took a bow, "Did you teach Roger how to play?" Ralph gave a little laugh and said, "You could say that. The boy already knew the notes, and he had the soul for it. But he didn't know shit about the finer points in playing. That boy would start a song, but then in the middle it turned to shit." "Well, I got better, by the time I was twelve I could do better than you," Roger said, now blushing at the reminder of his past failures. "Yeah, but now you just play all those songs that crack mirrors, instead of the real thing." Ralph argued back.

Roger and Ralph glared at each other for ten seconds before they started laughing each other and hugged. Roger gave Ralph a hearty slap on the back and said, "See you around, Windbag." "See you soon, Fingers." Roger and Chloe went back on their way to the bank. "He seemed nice," Chloe said as they neared the corner. "The best, Ralph could have made it big, but he had to give up his dreams to support his family with practical work. The kids have moved out, his wife left him, he has nothing preventing him from playing all he wants now," Roger told her. "That's so sad," Chloe said. "Not really, Ralph calls her 'The Queen Bitch' every time he refers to her; I guess they divorced under less than friendly circumstances." "No kidding, you ever meet her?" Chloe asked.

"I once saw Ralph having a screaming match with this one woman that looked part dragon, part evil, and smelled like a stale cat. I'm guessing by the way they yelled that that was her," Roger told her. They got to the bank and Roger discovered that he had made about $4,676 at the Park; he would have more if he hadn't given about a third of it away to other street musicians they passed by on the way. Roger deposited most of the cash, keeping about $200 for himself. Him and Chloe walked out and decided to walk around Amity Park.

For a few hours they walked around until they came across a fair that was leaving town tomorrow. They headed straight for the fortune teller's tent. She was old as dirt, and looked it. Roger never thought he had ever seen a human so old, but her eyes were clear and hands still looked firm. "How can Madame Theresa help two young lovers today?" Chloe and Roger weren't impressed; anyone with working eyes could tell they were a couple. "We'd like to have our fortunes told," Chloe told the old fortune teller. Roger paid her ten dollars up front to show they were serious. Madame Theresa looked at the money and handed it back to him, "For you two, I shall see your futures for free. You have a certain…aura about you, great things are in your futures."

Madame Theresa got behind a table in her tent and pulled out a bag, "How far would you like me to look? A few days, a few years, or a few decades perhaps to know about your children?" Roger felt a chill crawl up his spine, _this woman is serious; I've only ever felt this way around Clockwork. _Roger remembered meeting the Time Ghost years ago when he was ten, he had a chill just like the one he was having now. **_We should leave this place. _**Roger's other half warned. But Chloe seemed unaffected, and Roger was not going to chicken out in front of her…yet. "A few days, that's all." Chloe said. Madame Theresa nodded and threw a strange blue powder on the table. Chloe and Roger watched as the old woman inhaled all of it into her mouth!

The old woman's eyes closed then opened glowing blue. Chloe and Roger were mesmerized as they looked into her eyes. With a voice filled with power Madame Theresa said, "Pain, great pain is in both your futures. The Beast shall harm the Maiden, and the Man must battle Him. A great journey for you," the old woman's arm shot straight up and pointed at Roger. "Betrayal, a great betrayal for you," Madame Theresa's other arm shot up just as fast and pointed at Chloe. "An old love shall end!" with that Madame Theresa blinked and her eyes were back to normal. She gave a deep sigh, and a blue mist came out of her mouth, then she fearfully said, "Such is life that our happiness is so easily taken from us."

Chloe and Roger got up and thanked her for the fortune telling, then left as fast as their legs let them. Roger was so terrified; _The Beast shall harm the Maiden. I won't let you, __**I am you, your true self; it will be you as well who harms her. **_Roger had no doubt in his mind who the Maiden was; Chloe. Roger quit thinking these things and put his arm around Chloe's shoulders. Chloe jumped a little, but then laughed. "That was quite a smoke and mirror act." **_Our left nut that was all smoke and mirrors! That shit was more real than anything else I've ever experienced! _**Roger ignored his other half and said, "Do you think she does kids parties?" Roger and Chloe laughed as they went off to other areas of Amity Park.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Roger woke up from what was either his greatest desire, or his greatest fear. **_That was the best dream ever, _**_It was disgusting! __**Then why did you dream it? **__I didn't, you're not me! __**I am you, you just won't accept it. **_Roger thought back to his dream, Chloe was naked and bloody, Roger saw himself in the mirror, also bloody, and smiling in satisfaction. **_It's getting a rise out of you, _**Roger looked down and saw his erection. _That's you, all you, not me! _Roger quickly filled his head with country music to dispel his bodily reaction. **_Gah, make it stop! _**_Not till you're gone! _Roger sat there in his wolf form and thought only of country music for the next three hours before he was certain his other half was gone. Roger then decided to continue reading his book on superstitions for a while after switching to his humanoid ghost form.

After two hours of this his phone rang, Roger answered, "How can I serve you today, My Dark Princess?" "Aunt Jazz and Chris are going out with Mom and Dad today. I got stuck babysitting Damien. We're at _Floody Waters _if you want to help." Roger laughed, he was better with kids, a lot better, Chloe may have been female, but her maternal instincts had yet to show. "I'll be there soon." You could hear Chloe's relief at this, "Thank you." Chloe hung up and Roger found his bathing suit. He put it in his only bag and then clawed a portal into the Human World. As soon as he invisibly flew to _Floody Waters _he turned into his pale Goth form and went into the changing room.

Roger walked out and soon saw Chloe with a bag and a baby. Chloe handed Damien over to Roger and said, "No peeking," as she went to change into her bathing suit. Roger took the already changed infant to the kiddy area and splashed with him in the little sprinklers. It went like this for a few minutes before Roger looked up and felt his heart stop at the sight he saw. There was Chloe, in all her glory wearing a deep red bikini. Roger felt his heart beat again when Chloe came near and sat next to him in the sprinkles and start playing with Damien. **_And people say there is no God!_**Roger's eyes surreptitiously wandered over Chloe's flawless body throughout the time they were at the water park.

Her legs were so well formed, strong enough to run, jump, or kick, but not overly muscular. Her back showed her muscles whenever she bent down to pick up Damien or just get up, _flawless. _For a little bit Roger took care of playing with Damien and Chloe laid down on her back, letting Roger get a perfect view of her stomach, **_oh, what we wouldn't give…_**_NO, NO, We are in charge of a cub, not drooling over Chloe! __**You are drooling. **_Roger blushed as he realized that not all the liquid on his face was water from the sprinklers.

Roger got up and mumbled, "I'm getting a drink, anything you want?" Chloe took Damien and said, "Grape juice, both of us." Roger nodded and went to get the drinks. **_As soon as that little brat's asleep… _**_for once I think that's a good idea. Damn, if I see anymore of her, my head'll explode. I can barely stand this bathing suit now as it is! _Roger wished he had a Cold Core, it would help get rid of his erection so quickly. Roger found the snack bar and got two grape drinks, "Blue Sky" brand, they were all natural, no artificial flavors. Chloe wouldn't drink anything with artificial flavors, Roger couldn't care less. For himself he got two ice cold bottles of water and headed for the bathroom and poured one bottle on his body before coming out.

Roger felt much better as he got to Chloe sitting on a table making faces at Damien. He held the juices while Chloe got Damien's bottle. She poured half of one bottle into the baby bottle before letting Damien have his drink. After a few minutes Roger took Damien so Chloe could have hers. She guzzled it down a little before stopping, she was really thirsty. One drop made its way down her jaw line, down her pale neck, then traveled right on her breast and was absorbed into her bikini top. Roger felt himself hardening again, and actually felt envious of that little drop of juice. **_How we would love to lick that juice off her…_**Roger's thoughts were dispersed when he smelled Damien making a mess in his diaper and the baby started crying.

Chloe took Damien and headed off for the restroom to change him. Roger sat there and drank some of his water. _One day, I'll marry her. She's not that great now, but I just know she'll make a good mother.__** Why wait, we can start that process now. **__No, she'd hate us for taking away her life so early, besides that, her parents would kill us. __**Not if she begs them not to, which she will. **__I seem to remember reading that love is patient. __**For Humans, we however are no more human than that grape juice! **__Wrong, our people were human, __**not anymore! **_Roger's mental argument stopped when Chloe arrived with a sleepy looking Damien, "I think it's about nap time for him." "We could fly to your Aunt's house, it would be quicker," Roger suggested.

Chloe thought about it for a few minutes, "Sure," and went to get changed into her clothes with Damien. Roger headed for the male changing room and changed his clothes then got out just in time to see Chloe come out in her Ghost form. Roger turned into his humanoid ghost form and flew next to her. Damien was fast asleep, and Chloe was protecting him from the wind that whistled by them with an ecto-shield so he could rest peacefully. They got to Jazz's house, it looked quite modest, but when they got inside they saw a sight that belonged more in a sci-fi movie than a house.

The living room was all kinds of chrome and blue and green, same with the rest of the house. Awards of all kinds were on the walls. They found Damien's room and saw the first colors other than chrome, green, or blue. His walls were painted to look like a circus; it was all kinds of festive. Chloe put Damien in his crib and then her and Roger phased and floated back to the living room. Once they got there Roger lay down on the couch and Chloe lay down beside him, the couch was big enough for two people to lie down on. **_This is certainly promising; _**_we are in her Aunt's house! If they come in, we are ectoplasmic-goo! _Chloe put her head on his shoulder and asked, "You ever think about how many kids you would want?" "Yeah, 12," Roger said in all honesty.

Chloe stared up at him in astonishment. Roger looked at her and said, "What?" Chloe just shook her head and went to get a movie to watch. _She wanted to know, so I told her the truth. _Chloe put the Green Disc in the Green Disc Player; it was _Blade of the Wolf_, a fantasy movie about a werewolf knight. It was one of the three werewolf films that didn't make Roger laugh, the others being _Cursed Birth_ and _Fear Life_, two foreign films made in France and Russia respectively. While they watched _Blade of the Wolf_ Roger couldn't stop himself from asking, "How many kids would you want?" Chloe was silent for a few minutes as they watched Sir Caro, the hero, fight off an army of foes with both sword and claw and tooth. "No more than four." "Why so few?" Chloe paused the movie and said, "Because, it hurts a LOT to have kids. I was there when Aunt Jazz was giving birth to Damien; Chris could barely keep his bladder under control she was screaming so loudly. When it was all over, Aunt Jazz actually passed out."

Roger looked at her in shock, in the Pack it was nowhere near that bad, he had witnessed his little brother's birth and several others of cousins, the mothers never passed out, or screamed all that loudly, mostly the female Pack members giving birth whined. Roger swallowed at the thought of Chloe in so much pain. "You'd want to go through that four times?" Roger asked her, forgetting about the movie. Chloe nodded, "Yes, depending on when it happens. The doctors think that part of the reason Aunt Jazz passed out after just one kid, while Mom had triplets and stayed conscious was because Mom was in her early twenties when she had me and my brothers, while Aunt Jazz was in her forties."

"If you say so," Roger said as they turned their attention back to the movie. As the credits started coming on they heard Damien wake up and Roger went to get him. Roger hummed a little lullaby his Mother used to sing to him, calming Damien down. The two of them took Damien and played a little with him and one of his toys, a bouncy ball. This was how they were found several hours later when Jazz and her husband Chris showed up. Chloe and Roger left their house and Chloe headed back to her house for Dinner, leaving Roger to his own devices.

Roger found an alleyway where he turned into his werewolf form and opened a portal to the Ghost Zone. As soon as he was there the Beast fumed, **_so close! You are weak, so pathetically weak; we could have had her as the cub slept, but no, you and your damned human morals. NO MORE! IF I CAN'T HAVE HER, I SHALL SATE MYSELF SOME OTHER WAY! _**Roger flew across the Ghost Zone before coming across a group of tough looking Viking ghosts. Roger flew down and turned into his humanoid ghost form, his werewolf form could only speak Esperanto. "I heard that your wives screw rabbits you all are so small!" The Vikings all yelled at him and threw their axes at Roger.

Still in his humanoid form Roger dodged all the axes, the last one by the hairs of his soul patch. Roger rubbed his chin and said, "I've been meaning to trim that up." The Vikings drew their swords and Roger turned into his werewolf form, "Ni dancu!" _let's dance! _One Viking tried to cut him in half length wise. Roger sidestepped him and clawed the Viking's side. A second Viking tried to stab Roger; Roger parried the blade with his claws and then stabbed the Viking through with his claws. A third one tried a slashing combination; Roger nimbly dodged all of the slashes and responded by slashing the Viking ten times in ten seconds. The last Viking raised his hands in surrender; Roger in his werewolf form laughed and said, "Pardonu, mi ne estas en pardonas humoro nokto," _sorry, I'm not feeling in a forgiving mood tonight. _He then grabbed him by the legs and used him like a club to batter the other Vikings.

With a final roar Roger threw the now defeated Viking ghosts into a pile and went back to his cave.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Roger woke up that night feeling soiled, and happy. **_If only I had her, _**_you only want her body! __**We both want her to moan our name; **__you want her to scream in pain! __**It always hurts the first time; **__you want to cause more pain to her! __**You can't stop it you want her just as much! **__Not like that! __**The results are the same! **__NO THEY'RE NOT! _On and on Roger argued with himself, he couldn't stop it this time. His frustration with himself ran both ways, Roger clawed at the walls of his cave, trying to get rid of his energy.

He slashed and slashed until his claws were blunt and it hurt. How many hours he went like this he did not know, all he knew was that he couldn't stand it anymore. He turned into his pale Goth form then the werewolf form then back to his Goth form again, both sides fighting for control. Roger turned into his humanoid ghost form and yelled out, "I WISH ONE OF US WAS IN CONTROL!" Roger heard a voice brimming with promises and power say, "As you wish it, so shall it be." Green smoke filled his cave, and Roger roared.

Chloe sighed; she was all alone in the house. Her family had left to attend a dinner the Foley's Fighters were having. Jack and Jerry were going as their Phantom counterparts, Chloe decided to stay home for this one. Those kinds of functions weren't really her thing. Chloe closed her laptop after finishing the Green Disc she had been watching. She headed downstairs to start her dinner when she heard a knock on her door. She opened it to see Roger standing in her doorway. Roger looked around, "You need company?" Chloe let him in and noticed how he looked at her clothes; she was wearing a cutaway tank top like her Mom used to wear when she was younger and a skirt, her boots were off because she was in her own house.

Roger walked over and plopped on her couch. He had a bag with him which he opened. "I made this for you." He revealed a statue of a goddess standing on a pedestal, hiding her body with her hands because she was nude. Chloe picked it up and saw that the goddess looked just like her, "I…don't know what to say." Roger stood up and leaned in towards her ear and whispered, "You can always just say thank you." The way he said it made Chloe's skin crawl, in a good way. "Thank you," she whispered. Roger lifted her chin and whispered back, "Your welcome," and gave her a loving kiss on her lips.

Chloe hugged him so close and could feel Rogers toned body through his thin shirt. She wanted all of him, every bit of him he had to give her. She had felt like this for so long, but she didn't want to disappoint her Grandma Fenton. But now, there was nothing holding her back. Chloe wanted to see if Roger felt the same, and headed for her room, coyly motioning with her finger, Roger followed suit, a look in his eyes saying he felt the same way.

Chloe put the statue down then Roger hugged her close and started giving her the love bites on her neck that she loved so much. Roger's mouth got lower, and Chloe's hands wandered over his chest and stomach. Roger stepped forward until they fell on her bed, and they both laughed at how it happened. Chloe lay down and Roger's hand started rubbing her stomach so softly. He slowly made his way to her tank top, then under it. Suddenly Roger lowered his head and bit her, hard! Chloe was too shocked to say anything, but then she felt Roger's hand turn first her shirt then her bra intangible. "Beautiful!" Roger said in a voice that sounded subhuman; then he bit her neck, and almost broke her skin.

"Guh!" Chloe gasped, this isn't what she wanted. Roger forced her face to his and forced his tongue into her mouth, while his hand traveled down to her skirt. Chloe started to scream, but Roger acted like he didn't care as he felt her. Chloe punched him with all her strength in his stomach, forcing him off her, "Roger, what's wrong with you?!" she screamed at him as she covered her bare chest. Roger glared at her and Chloe tried to back away from him. "For two years, I've waited for this. I won't be denied now!" He sprang at her and forced her under him and started unzipping his pants. "NO!" Chloe screamed as she went Ghost and used the ghost stinger on him.

Roger howled like a wolf as he crashed through her wall. Chloe went intangible and flew off as fast as she could. She was suddenly attacked from below and thrown into a nearby building. Roger flew over to her, "Vi amis inciti min tro longa, nun, kapiltulacigi vin al mi kaj ci finigos rapide," **_you've teased me for too long, now, surrender yourself to me and this will end quickly. _**Chloe answered by phasing through a wall and flying away. Roger pursued her and she turned around still flying to blast away with her ghost rays. Roger dodged most of them, but one of them hit him square in the face, making him stop.

Chloe flew as fast as she could and got behind a building, "Why Roger, why?" Chloe sobbed at what her boyfriend had become. She was like that for a few minutes before powerful claws phased her into the building her back was to. Roger slashed open her other form's top and pinned her to a wall. "Mi ciam miris kio estas satas fuck you kiel fantomo," **_I always wondered what it would be like to fuck you as a ghost. _**Chloe let her ghost rays go through her eyes, blasting Roger through the wall behind him. Chloe quickly flew away in the direction of the only place she knew she'd be safe, Foley's Fighters HQ.

She was only two miles away when Roger flew in front of her and slashed her, sending her to the pavement below. Chloe phased under it and headed in the opposite direction. Roger followed her, and started gaining fast. Chloe flew straight upwards and found herself in the Park. Roger caught up to her and dodged all her ghost rays then slashed her stomach and face; then kicked her into the ground below. Chloe was too wounded to stay Ghost, and crawled away. She was bleeding in human form as well, and cried as she felt Roger's shadow pass over her.

Chloe turned to see him in his humanoid ghost form, eyes wide with lust. Chloe looked into his eyes trying to find some trace of the Roger she knew and loved. "Please…no…" that was all she could say before passing out from all the pain. The Beast looked down, ready to finish what he started. But all of a sudden a keening voice rang in his head, _NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO! _The Beast gripped his head in pain, "**I am in control! Be gone!**" "YOU'LL NEVER HAVE HER!" Roger yelled back. "**I AM THE TRUE MIND IN THE BODY, YOU ARE JUST A FAKE!**" "I AM ROGER! AS LONG AS I EXIST I WON'T LET YOU HURT HER!" Roger turned into his pale Goth form as he blindly walked away.

He found himself in the middle of the street then was struck by a truck. "Oh God, ROGER!" It was Ralph, he had hit Roger. Ralph got out of his truck and heard Roger whispering and crying, "I won't let you hurt her, no, no, no…" Ralph looked around and saw Chloe. "Oh, God, what the fuck happened here?!" Ralph was shocked as he saw Roger get up apparently unharmed. "Roger, what happened?!" Roger looked in horror at Chloe, "I did that, I'm a beast, I did that…" he said over and over again. "What are you talking about?!" Ralph asked him. Roger just ran away as fast as his legs could, away from Ralph, away from Chloe, and finally he turned into his werewolf ghost form, made a portal to the Ghost Zone, and flew away from humanity.

Roger got into his cave and screamed, "NNNEEEEENNNNNNNNIIIIIIUUUUUU UUUUUUUU!" **_HOW COULD YOU STILL BE HERE?! _**_I DON'T KNOW; ALL I KNOW IS THAT BECAUSE OF YOU, CHLOE IS IN PAIN! __**I WAS ACTING ON OUR URGES! **__NO, YOU WERE TRYING TO RAPE THE ONLY ONE I'LL EVER LOVE! _Roger made a scream that was beyond human or beast as his body horrifically changed. His head turned human, but his eyes were different colors, one was brown while the other was blood red. His mouth was full of fangs that came out his lips, his tail showed; his right arm remained a claw while his left became human, as did his right leg.

"What's **happening **to **me**?!" Roger screamed, then the transformation was complete, he was neither man nor beast now. Roger tried to transform back into his other forms, but nothing happened. "Why **couldn't **I **control **myself? **If **I **was **only…**Oh **God, **Chloe**! I'm **sorry, **I'm **sorry, **I'm **sorry…**" Roger curled into a ball, crying for the pain he had caused.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Roger woke up he knew not when, hoping that it had all been a twisted nightmare. But as he felt the fur on his right claw and saw his left hand he knew, it had been all too real. He had really lost control, and nearly raped Chloe. "What **can **I **do**?" Roger considered taking his own life, if that was possible. He deserved death after what he had done. Roger then thought of his Father's club and flew off for the Pack's domain. As he arrived every Pack member he passed backed away from his freakish appearance. Their fear hurt him like his claws had hurt Chloe last night.

Roger approached his family's cave and made the howl of greeting, but barely. After several minutes a tentative howl granting him permission to enter was heard. Roger made his way to his Father's throne room and saw Wulf hefting his club in suspicion. "Kio vi estas?" _what are you?_ Wulf asked his third son suspiciously. Tears sprang to Roger's eyes as he got down on all four of his limbs and said, "Patro, **helpu **min. **Mi **vidigis **grandan **malbonon, **kaj **vi **vidos **la **rezulton **antaux **vi**," _Father, help me. I have caused great harm, and you see the result before you. _

Wulf lowered his club and walked over to his son, "Diru al mi cio." _Tell me everything. _Roger told him everything, how he had almost attacked Chloe a year ago, how instead of resolving his issues he had created the Beast, how he had wished that one of his personalities had control, how he had almost raped Chloe…everything. Wulf turned his back on his son. "Vi devas esti punitaj pro via krimo," _you must be punished for your crime. _"Mi **nur **petas **ke **vi **finos **mi **mem**, kaj **forigi **mian **makulo**," _I only asks that you end me yourself, and remove my stain. _Wulf turned to his son and sadly shook his head, "Via krimo ne estas tiel severaj, ke la klubo devas satigita per via sango," _your crime is not so severe that the club must be sated by your blood. _

With all the authority of a god passing judgment, Wulf declared, "Mi kondamno vi, Roger Wulfsson, trafiki al la Puto de Vero kaj neniam revenis gis vi trinkis el sia akvo," _I sentence you, Roger Wulfsson, to journey to the Well of Truth and never return until you have drunk from its waters. _Grendal ran into the room and cried, "Ne! Benvulo Wulf, indulgos nia filo, ne sendu lin al lia morto!" _Please Wulf, spare our son; don't send him to his death! _Wulf ignored his wife as he yelled at Roger, "FOR!" _BEGONE! _

Roger ran out of the cave, ran out of the Pack's Domain, and flew off when he reached the edge.

**Carry on My Wayward Son copyright owned by Kansas**

_Carry on my wayward son, there'll be peace when you are done,_

_Lay your weary head to rest, don't you cry no more._

*Roger flew over to an island in the never ending sea that was the Ghost Zone and flew down to ask directions to the Well of Truth. Many had heard of it, but few knew where it was, as the island it resided on was always moving*

_Once I rose above the noise and confusion, just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion,_

_I was soaring ever higher, but I flew too high._

*The ghost he found on the island directed him to another island, and Roger flew off*

_Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man, though my mind could think I still was a mad man,_

_I hear the voices when I'm dreaming, I can hear them say:_

_Carry on my wayward son, there'll be peace when you are done,_

_Lay your weary head to rest, don't you cry no more._

*Roger reached the island he was told about and enquired further about the Well of Truth*

_Masquerading as a man with a reason, my charade is the event of the season,_

_And if I claim to be a wise man, well it surely means that I don't know._

*Roger reached this second island only to be attacked on sight and fled*

_On a stormy sea of a moving emotion, tossed around like a ship on the ocean,_

_I set a course for winds of fortune, but I hear the voices say:_

_Carry on my wayward son, there'll be peace when you are done,_

_Lay your weary head to rest, don't you cry no more._

_NO!_

_Carry on, you will always remember, _

_Carry on, nothing equals the splendor,_

_The center lights on your vanity, but surely Heaven waits for you._

_ Carry on my wayward son, there'll be peace when you are done,_

_Lay your weary head to rest,_

_Don't you cry,_

_Don't you cry no more._

Roger flew all over the Ghost Zone, he was attacked some places, he was fled from in others. Both reactions felt like actual pain for the searching ghost. Finally, after visiting over a dozen islands he found other ghosts who didn't attack or flee from him. He asked, "Do **you **know **where **I **can **find **The **Well **of **Truth?" One ghost with strange blue eyes and skin resembling a small soldier from World War 2 said, "You can find it if you fly as fast as you can that way." The blue eyed ghost pointed in a southwesterly direction, downward. "**Thank **you." Roger said; then flew off in the direction indicated.

Roger almost missed it, the island looked like a great temple almost; only instead of stone walls it had trees. Roger flew down and looked. There was a stone wall before him, with the likenesses of Danny Phantom and Clockwork. _Why would these be here? Did Chloe's father come here? _He had never heard Chloe or any member of her family talk about the Well of Truth. Remembering her brought tears to his eyes, _even if I succeed, I can never see her again._ Roger none the less took a deep breath, and journeyed into the Forest.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

As soon as he entered Roger ducked as a large log swung towards him. As the log swung back Roger rolled to his side and continued on. He didn't get far before he fell down a hole. Roger grabbed the edge of the hole and looked down to see glowing stakes at the bottom of the hole, and the tell tale ectoplasmic-goo that told him that some others had died here. Roger climbed up and then tried to fly, only to remain on the ground. _I can't fly!? This is why so few have ever survived; their greatest advantage over humans was gone. But I can do this; I've lived as a human, and trained as one. I don't need to fly, I hope._

Roger walked on, ears, eyes, and nose alert for anymore traps. Roger heard a snap of a twig and turned around. A small child ghost stood there, his red eyes large and frightened as he saw Roger. Roger lowered his claw and went down on his knee to look into the child's eyes. "**How **did **you **get **here**, cub?" The child calmed down a little at hearing Roger speak, _he probably thinks I'm some monster…and he'd be right. _"**Do **you **require **assistance?" Roger couldn't leave a cub by himself, especially in this trap hole.

"I'm looking for my family, do you know where they are?" the child asked him. "**You're **the **first **intelligent **thing **I've **seen**. I **only **got **here **a **few **minutes **ago**," Roger told him. The child looked like he was starting to cry, then Roger said, "I'll **help **you **look **for **them**." The child nodded and Roger offered him his hand. He took it, and they walked further into the forest together. For a few minutes nothing happened then Roger smelled something coming. Roger grabbed the child and just barely avoided getting trampled by a wild rhino like ghost. It looked like a green rhino with six legs and three horns.

The child screamed and Roger said, "You **have **to **be **quiet! **You're **ruining **my **concentration!" The child was still screaming as the rhino turned around and charged again. Roger jumped away and avoided it again. **_Leave the brat; he's going to get us killed! _**_No, I'm not letting you in control again! _Roger held the still screaming child with his hand and got ready to use his claw. _Please let me still have my strength, _the rhino ghost charged a third time. Roger jumped to the side, but not as far as before, and clawed along the rhino's side. The rhino ghost roared in pain; then fell on one side. Roger went to finish it off, but changed his mind, **_he tried to kill us! _**_He's no longer a threat! _

The child stopped screaming and hugged Roger close. Roger went on, still holding the child. After thirty minutes the child said, "What's your name?" "Roger," Roger told him, "**what's **your **name**?" The child started to talk when Roger heard a creaking sound, and ducked down to avoid another swinging log. Roger heard something underneath him moving and rolled to the left, just in time to avoid getting impaled by a stake. Roger heard more sounds and kept on rolling, avoiding ten more stakes before he ceased hearing sounds beneath him. The child was too winded from Roger having to roll over him to scream this time.

Roger stood up, senses alert, and continued onward. He had no idea where he was going, but he knew that he had to keep moving. Roger started feeling tired, and smelled and listened all around him. He neither smelled nor heard nor saw any threats, and sat down. "Why are you stopping?" the child asked him. "I'm **too **tired **to **go **any **further. **I **don't **sense **any **traps**, we'll **be **safe **here**." The child nodded and Roger put him down. "You **still **haven't **told **me **your **name," Roger told the child. "My name's Richard Theodore Abraham Taylor Roosevelt Gregory VII," the child, Richard Theodore Abraham Taylor Roosevelt Gregory VII, proudly said.

"**Do **you **mind **if **I **call **you **'Rick' **instead**?" Roger asked Richard Theodore Abraham Taylor Roosevelt Gregory VII. "Is that my nickname?" Richard Theodore Abraham Taylor Roosevelt Gregory VII asked. "If **you **want **it **to **be**," Roger told him. "What's your nickname?" Rick asked him. Roger thought about it, he never really had a nickname, just his call signs in the Foley's Fighters and his real name. "Some **people **used **to **call **me **'Beast', **others **called **me **'Slasher'. **What **do **you **want **to **call **me**?" Rick thought about it for a few minutes then said, "I'll call you Slasher." Rick yawned and started to snuggle up to Roger. He was soon asleep, and Roger sighed, _I hope we get out of here, Rick. Somehow, _Roger went to sleep himself.

Sleep was no rest for Roger, he dreamed about what he had done to Chloe. He felt her body, it was so soft. He felt it as his claws cut her, like a hot knife through butter. Her blood was warm; he had licked it off his claws. Grabbing her and pinning her to a wall, he had wanted to cut her again, but then he wouldn't know the satisfaction of having her. How weak and ripe for the plucking Chloe had looked as she passed out with just her skirt and underwear on in the Park…

"NNNNOOOOOOOOO!" Roger screamed as he awoke. Rick got up and screamed as loud as Roger. Roger stopped screaming and held the child like he could make the nightmare go away. Rick held him back. They sat that way, holding each other for a few minutes before they got up and left. They weren't walking for five minutes before Roger heard something whistling through the wind, Roger grabbed Rick and just barely saved him from getting skewered with a spear. Roger heard the whistling again and ducked a spear that almost went through his head.

Roger picked up Rick and ran as fast as he could, barely avoiding the spears that were flying from all directions. One of them almost got the Achilles tendon on his right leg, another whistled by his ear, and a third grazed his right cheek, but Roger never stopped or slowed down. The spears nicked him or got too close for comfort the whole way, but Roger somehow managed to keep Rick safe, dodging and running with all his strength. Three spears came at him at the same time from the right, left, and front. Roger bent at the waist as far as he could, then bend at the knees to keep Rick safe as well. **(Think Neo from ****The Matrix****)**

The spears clanged together and were deflected to other directions by each other's force. Roger grabbed one that got deflected into the ground and kept on running. Roger heard a spear coming from behind him and barely deflected it with the one he had grabbed then they stopped. Roger kept his senses alert, but slowed down to a jog. After ten minutes of jogging it was apparent, the spears had stopped…for now. Roger put Rick down, the child ghost held on to his hand tightly as they walked on. Roger saw smoke coming from somewhere, _someone else here, maybe Rick's family. _Roger pointed and said, "Do you see that, that might be your family."

Rick's eyes got bigger with happiness, and he practically dragged Roger with him, heading in the direction of the smoke. Roger started smelling the smoke, it got stronger they went on. Roger started smelling something else as well, and it nagged at him. He thought about it, then realized, **_that wasn't wood smoke…_** a loud roar shook the trees, and Rick stopped in his tracks. "**DRAGON!**" Roger yelled, then grabbed Rick and ran off in the other direction. _Shit! If only I could fly! _He heard a louder roar and Rick screamed as he saw what was chasing them.

Roger ran as fast as he ever ran before then realized that he was heading back to the spears. **_It's getting skewered or cooked alive! Throw the child, save us! _**_NO! _Roger looked over his shoulder and saw the massive dragon suck in a breath to breathe fire at him. Roger ran left at the last minute and dodged the firestorm, then turned left again and for a whole minute was under the dragon. _How big is this thing?! _Roger looked around and spotted a stone cave and ran into it just as the dragon turned around. Roger put his claw over Rick's mouth and put his finger to his lips. Rick's eyes were as big as saucers, but he nodded and stopped trying to scream.

They stayed like that for God only knows how long, both of them so scared their heartbeats actually stopped. _Rick can't keep his heart from beating too long; he doesn't have as much control over his body as I do. And my control isn't all that great either. _They heard the dragon make a loud roar then fly off. Roger took his claw off of Rick's mouth, but Rick didn't make a sound. A thought occurred to Roger just then, "Rick," he whispered. Rick turned to him, "Yeah," he fearfully whispered back. "**Are **you **Native**?" There were two types of ghosts, Natives, those like Roger and the Pack who were born, and Newcomers, those like the Box Ghost who used to be human, but somehow became ghosts after they died.

Natives in general were less human and intelligent, the Pack, Frostbite's tribe, the Far Frozen, and others were the exception rather than the rule. Newcomers were smarter, and more human in shape generally, like Technus once was, or Poindexter. Some ghosts were so old, they couldn't remember if they were Native or Newcomer, like Walker. Rick looked at him and said, "My parents are Newcomers." Natives could control their bodies' better, stretch and make holes to avoid damage, and survive greater damage. Newcomers, and most of the time their offspring, were weaker in this area. That Rick had any control on his heart at all showed that he was one of the few Newcomers who were equal to a Native, physically.

Roger looked outside the cave's mouth and looked around for signs of the dragon. The only signs were the green flames that were eating a few trees, and other trees that were broken. No signs showed the dragon was nearby. "We **gotta **go." "What about the dragon?" Rick fearfully asked. Roger smiled and said, "**He's **gone, **we **can **leave**." Rick nodded and followed Roger out of the cave. After another hour Roger started to feel hungry, the events of the past few days had burned all the energy he had gained eating the moose days ago. Roger looked around, and put his face to the ground, sniffing.

"What are you doing?" Rick asked him. "I'm **starving**; I **burned **up **too **much **energy **to **keep **this **up **for **much **longer. **I **need **to **hunt, **or **I **won't **be **able **to **find **what **I **came **here **for, **or **your **family**," Roger told him as he continued sniffing the ground. He soon found what he was looking for and told Rick, "Get **on **my **back**." The child ghost got on him piggy-back style and Roger ran off on all fours. He ran and ran, following the scent. He soon found ghostly wildlife, it was less satisfying than Human World wildlife, but it would have to do. In this case, he found a giant rabbit, as tall as he was on two legs at the shoulder. Rick looked at it, "Are we gonna eat that?!" Roger found a safe spot and put Rick down on it.

"That's **the **idea. **Close** your **eyes**, this **will **be **ugly**," Rick pouted like little kids who don't think they're so little do when they're told they're too little, but turned around anyway. Roger shook his limbs a little, **_food! _**The Beast took a hold of Roger's body and he jumped at the giant rabbit. The rabbit turned and swatted him back with its forepaw, then roared like a lion and tried to jump on top of him. The Beast in Roger's body rolled out of the way and clawed the rabbit along its left hind leg. The rabbit screamed, and the Beast took this opportunity to go for its throat. Unfortunately, he had forgotten that while he had fangs, his mouth was human, and the bite was too shallow.

The rabbit swatted him off with a forepaw and tried to jump on him. The Beast just barely avoided the rabbit's teeth and got on its back. Roger held on tight with his legs and stabbed the ghost's spine with his claw. The rabbit screamed then went limp. Roger walked over and clawed out its throat, and sucked up what blood he could, he needed a lot of sustenance from it if he was going to feed Rick too. After this he started tearing into the rabbit, eating it raw as he was accustomed to. After feeding for thirty minutes he stopped, not sure how much food Rick would need.

He then took some fallen wood and the spear he had taken along with a rock and built a small fire by putting the sticks in a pile and making a spark by striking the spear's head against the rock. The fire was well and Roger cut off a chunk of meat from the rabbit's corpse and speared it. "Rick, **it'll **be **awhile**, but **your **food **is **cooking." Rick came up and saw Roger turning his spear above the fire, trying to spit roast the meat for his companion. It took a while, and Roger started to feel guilty about eating before feeding the younger ghost, but faster than expected the ghost meat was ready to be eaten.

Rick dug into the meat, eating as much as he could in large gulps. He was soon done with the meat on the spear, and turned to Roger expectantly. Roger got more meat on the spear and put more wood on the fire and cooked more meat for him. Rick ate this food as well then looked at Roger again. Roger repeated the procedure a third time and this time Rick was filled. Roger finished off what meat was left; he would need all the energy he could get from his food to survive. After all the meat was gone, Roger and Rick walked off.

Roger heard gears turning and grabbed Rick and jumped back just in time to avoid a giant hammer. "**Where **the **fuck **did **that **come **from**?!" Roger yelled, spears, sure, stakes, all right, swinging logs, okay, but giant hammers?! Roger saw the fallen hammer start to come back up and got an idea. He held on to Rick with his hand and with his claw grabbed the hammer's handle as it started to come back up. "What are you doing?" Rick asked him. Roger remained silent as he waited for the hammer to rise to its highest. Roger looked down then told Rick, "Get **on **my **back **again." Rick got back into the piggyback position and Roger started to climb down the hammer. It took a while, it was a ridiculously large hammer, but Roger made it to the ground eventually. Rick looked exhausted from the day's events and went to sleep. Roger stayed up longer, watching over the child.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Roger awoke to see Rick swinging a stick around, waiting for him to awaken. Roger got up and rolled his shoulders then touched his toes, he was feeling a little stiff from all that running he had done earlier. Roger grabbed his spear with his hand and held his claw out for Rick to hold, and the two of them continued on their journey. They didn't get far before running into a large hammer almost crushing them, again. Roger noted the path of the hammer head and avoided going to the same spot as he and Rick continued on.

It wasn't long before Roger started to relax; _maybe we've gone past the point of traps. _Roger heard a twig snap next to him and jumped away, dragging Rick behind him. Roger put his hand forward and pointed with the spear, "**Whose **there!" An old man ghost came out, his skin white and his beard long. "Put that thing away, I'm not going to hurt ya," the old man ghost angrily said. Roger lifted his spear and said, "**What **are **you **doing **here**?" "I live here, ya bastard, have lived here for the last 694 years! What are you doing here?" "I'm **looking **for **this **boy's **family**, and **the **Well **of **Truth," Roger told the old man. The old man balked at this, "You'll never survive it. If the traps don't get ya, the wildlife will! Even if you do somehow get into the temple of the Well, the Guardian will never let you drink from it!"

"**Who **is **this **Guardian?" Roger asked. The old man tugged his beard and said, "Its name is Totoo, it has guarded the Well of Truth for over 3000 years. Thousands have tried to drink from the Well of Truth and obtain its power, none have succeeded. So few are good enough to actually reach the temple; once Old Totoo sees 'em it tears them apart; their screams are heard all across the island. You're not going to drink from the Well of Truth, so why don't you just leave?" Roger swallowed, but realized, he didn't care. _I can't go anywhere else, and I won't abandon Rick until I find his family, after that…_ "**Sorry **Old **Timer**, but **I **can't **leave **yet, **not **until **I've **found **Rick's **family, **and **drink **from **the **Well**." With that, Roger walked off with Rick holding his claw tightly.

For an hour nothing happened, then Roger again heard whistling through the wind and fell to the ground, just barely avoiding five spears. Rick started whimpering in fear. Roger tried to crawl forward a little, and barely avoided getting impaled through his head. The stake actually rubbed his nose as it went up. Roger swallowed and crawled back to Rick. "Rick, **you **gotta **get **on **my **back." Rick nodded, still whimpering and climbed onto Roger's back, staying as low to the ground as he could be. **_You need me and my power if we are going to survive this, _**_fine, but just this once._

**Indestructible copyright owned by Disturbed**

_Another mission the Powers have called me away, another time to carry the colors again,_

*Roger stood up and avoided the spears and started running toward the direction they came from*

_My Motivation, the oath I've sworn to defend, to win the Honor of coming back home again,_

*Roger sidestepped the stakes and had to do a back flip to avoid more spears at the same time*

_No explanation will matter after we begin,unlock the Dark Destroyer that's buried within,_

*Roger ran forward, dodging spears and stakes the whole time*

_My True Vocation and now my unfortunate friend, you will discover the War you're unable to win!_

_I'll have you know, that I've become Indestructible!_

*Roger fell into a hole and stuck his spear in the side just in time to avoid getting killed by the stakes inside it*

_Determination that is incorruptible! From the other side a Terror to behold!_

_Annihilation will be unavoidable! _

_Every broken enemy will know; that their opponent had to be Invincible!_

_Take a last look around while you're alive I'm an Indestructible Master of War!_

*Roger got up and kept on running, dodging spears and stakes then smelled a beast charging towards him*

_Another reason another cause for me to fight, another fuse uncovered now for me to light,_

*Roger avoided the rhino ghost and threw his spear into its eye before running off, dodging more spears the whole time*

_My Dedication to all who I've sworn to protect, I carry out my orders without regret,_

*the spears stopped and two more beasts showed up, looking like giant lions. Roger growled and jumped at the first one*

_A Declaration embedded deep under my skin, a permanent reminder of how it began,_

_No Hesitation when I am committing the strike, you need to know that you're in the fight of your Life!_

*Roger clawed the lion's flank then jumped away to avoid its partner's claws*

_You will be shown how I've become Indestructible!_

_Determination that is incorruptible! From the other side a Terror to behold!_

*Roger jumped on the second lion's back and stabbed it in the spine, then jumped off it as the first lion tried to tackle him*

_Annihilation will be unavoidable!_

_Every broken enemy will know; that their opponent had to be Invincible!_

*Roger got behind the first lion and tackled it from behind then severed its spine as well*

_Take a last look around while you're alive I'm an Indestructible Master of War!_

*Roger just barely avoided falling into another pit. As he climbed up he smelled a group of animals approaching*

_I'm Indestructible!_

_Determination that is incorruptible! From the other side a Terror to behold!_

*Roger got up and roared as five giant snakes came after him. Roger cut the head off the first one and avoided the bites of its companions before jumping up and crushing the head of a second snake beneath his boot and hind leg*

_Annihilation will be unavoidable!_

_Every broken enemy will know; that their opponent had to be invincible!_

_Take a last look around while you're alive I am Indestructible!_

*Roger jumped back again and clawed a third snake through its head as it tried to bite him. The other two fled from him. Roger ran in the opposite direction, always alert for danger*

_Indestructible! _

_Determination that is incorruptible! From the other side a Terror to behold!_

_Annihilation will be unavoidable!_

_Every broken enemy will know; that their opponent had to be invincible!_

_Take a last look around while you're alive I'm an Indestructible Master of War!_

Roger ran on, every other minute having to avoid a stake or a spear. Rick didn't say anything the whole time, just clung to Roger. The two of them were like this when Roger heard a sound coming from his left side. Roger jumped back in time to avoid a ghost ray. Roger looked around, shocked that he hadn't smelled his attacker. **_The brat's smell is making it difficult to smell things as clearly. _**Roger spotted a green skinned ghost that looked like some kind of tribal warrior; he had tried to blast him. Before Roger could demand an explanation he was blasted at again.

Roger avoided this second one and charged at his attacker. The warrior blasted ghost rays at him the whole time, Roger barely avoided getting hit, then his left hind leg got singed and Roger yelped and fell. The warrior got ready to strike again when all of a sudden Rick made an ecto-shield. The blast was too strong though, and the child got hit. "**RICK**!" Roger screamed as he got up and kicked the warrior in the head while he was distracted. **_Kill him! _**_No, he could tell us where the Well is. _Roger walked over and helped Rick up. The young ghost wasn't hurt too bad, and Roger was glad for it. They walked over to the stunned warrior and Roger put his hind leg on his chest. "Do **you **know **which **way **I **need **to **go **to **find **the **Well **of** Truth?"

The warrior glared at him and said, "No, I don't, monster." "**You **attack** us **and** you **call** us **monsters?!" Roger then kicked the warrior ghost in the head as hard as he could with his boot, knocking him out. Roger and Rick walked off dejected.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Wulf stood near the edge of the Pack's Domain, wondering if his son had already died. He soon smelled an old friend approach, "Mi komencis scivoli, kiam vi venos," _I was beginning to wonder when you would come. _Danny Phantom got straight to business, "Kie li estas?"_Where is he? _"Se mi ne diras al vi, kion vi faros al mi?" _If I don't tell you, what will you do to me? _"Mi faros kion mi devas akiri josteco por mia filino," _I will do what I must to get justice for my daughter. _Danny told him. Wulf didn't doubt it, he knew as the father of four daughters himself that if anyone had done to them what Roger had done to Chloe; he would go to the edge of existence to obtain justice.

Wulf sighed, "Cu vi lasu min klarigi kiel tio venis al ozaki?" _Will you let me explain how this came to happen? _Danny glared at him and said, "Mi auskultos, sed se lia corpo estis sub la kontrolo de alia, ne pardonos kio Roger faris," _I will listen, but_ _unless his body was under the control of another, it does not excuse what he did. _Wulf nodded and for the next hour explained his son's unique situation. Roger was born a mutant; he is the first of the Pack to have a humanoid form as well as a werewolf form. He was always weaker than some, but he made up for it with his greater intelligence. Wulf saw the potential in him and named him Roger in the hopes that one day he could live among humans, and improve ghost-human relations.

But almost a year ago, his animal instincts had briefly taken over and he forced a kiss from Chloe. Chloe stopped it from going further, but Roger knew that he had started losing control. From then until the beginning of the school year Roger had tried to control the Beast, to erase it from his being. But he could not and instead make the Beast a separate mind. Roger struggled to control the Beast, and at times would let it control him in the hopes of placating it. But the more he tried to suppress it, the stronger it became until finally, Roger grew so frustrated with it that he wished that only one personality was in control…

"Desiree estis proksime kaj donis sian deziron, kaj la Besto gajnis kontrolon. Gi estis la Besto, kiun atakis Chloe, ne Roger," _Desiree was near and granted his wish, and the Beast gained control. It was the Beast that attacked Chloe, not Roger. _"Kie li estas?" _Where is he, _Danny asked again after hearing Wulf's story. Ectoplasmic tears fell down Wulf's long face as he said, "Por la bona de la Pack, mi sendis Roger trinki el la Puto de Vero. Mi sendis mian filan al sia morto por vi, mi petas; lasu min, por funebri pri li en paco," _for the good of the Pack I sent Roger to drink from the Well of Truth. I sent my son to his death for you, please; leave me to mourn for him in peace. _

Danny was stunned into silence and left, certain that one way or another, Chloe would have justice. But he knew that even after what he had done, she would mourn for him when she learned that Roger had been sent to what basically amounted to a suicide mission.

Roger looked up and saw what appeared to be a great stone tower. He felt curious about it, and headed in that direction with Rick holding his hand. After two hours they reached it and saw words were carved into it, "Oh Seeker of Truth; climb the sacred temple, and claim your prize." Roger looked up, the 'Temple' was huge; it would take all his strength to climb to the top. **_The brat's an impediment; he'll only make this harder. _**_We owe him our life; he saved us from that warrior. __**And we've saved him so many times its ridiculous, what is he to you anyway?! **__He's all I have left. _With this thought Roger looked at Rick and said, "**This** is **what **I've **been **looking **for**. Get **on** my **back** again, **and** we'll **drink** from **the** Well **of **Truth **together**." Rick looked shocked at this, but got on Roger's back again, and Roger found some holes in the wall of the Temple and started to climb.

**_This is madness; Totoo will kill us like a fly when we reach the top because we'll be too tired from carrying this brat with us! _**Roger ignored his Beast; he wouldn't leave Rick alone in this place. If nothing else, he might be able to get Totoo to help the child somehow. _After that, Totoo can kill me. __**WHAT!? **__You heard me; I'm tired of it all; I have nothing left I might as well die. __**NO! **_The Beast tried to gain control of Roger, but this time his will was unbreakable, he would climb the Temple and face Totoo, and in all likelihood die.

Upward he climbed, never complaining. When he didn't find any more foot holes, he relied on his upper body strength alone to climb. When he couldn't find any more holes for his hand and claw, he would go to the sides or back until he found them again. Onward he climbed, Rick clinging to his back the whole time. **_We know nothing of this brat! _**_He is a cub, that's all I need to know. _Roger climbed on, halfway to the top his hand nearly slipped, along with his feet. Roger held on with his claw and gritted his teeth, **_get rid of the brat! _**_No, I won't become a murderer! _Roger thought back to how he had hurt Chloe and gritted his teeth as his tears came. Roger struggled to reach up and found another hole, then got his feet in theirs and continued to climb.

**** By the time he began to see the top, his strength was near its end. _Please_, Roger begged his misshapen body, _let me at least reach the top; then I can die. _Roger struggled to raise his limbs, they felt like they all weighed 73 tons each. But he somehow found the strength to climb on. More and more, the top of the Temple became clear. Roger's hand just reached the edge when he felt Rick's arms stiffen and let go. "NO!" Roger screamed as he grabbed Rick and held on to him with his claw, while keeping both of them up with his human shaped hand.

Roger growled as he strained to bring Rick up with him. With a howl Roger threw Rick over the edge, and to the top of the Temple. Roger felt his hold loosening, _this is it; I'm going to die. I'm sorry for everything Chloe. __**NO! **_The Beast got control of Roger's body and forced it to grab the edge and pull himself up onto the top of the Temple. The Beast then released Roger's body, and both were too tired to do anything more than lay there. Roger couldn't believe it…he had made it. Rick grabbed his hand and struggled to pull him up, "Come on, we still have to find the Well." Roger laughed at the cub's enthusiasm. "**Give **me **a **few **minutes **to **rest**, and **I'll **get **up**." Rick nodded and sat down beside him.

While Roger rested Rick asked, "Why do you want to see the Well of Truth anyway?" Roger thought back to what he had done, and then about the fact that in all likelihood he was going to die. "I **hurt** someone **I **cared **about**. I **was **told **to **go **drink **from **the **Well **of **Truth, **and **never **return **until **I **do." "Why did you hurt them, were they bad?" Rick asked him. Roger sadly shook his head as he sat up. "**No**, a **bad **thing **inside **of **me **made **me **do **it**. She **was **my **girlfriend**, and **I **hurt **her**," Roger told him, and Rick nodded, not looking afraid of him, "So, you think the Well will get of the bad thing?" "I…**don't **know," Roger said as he stood up shakily.

Rick took his hand and pushed against it, trying to help Roger stand up. "**No **matter **what **happens, **I'm **glad **I **met **you**, Rick." And together, they walked forward until they found what they were looking for, a Well. It didn't look like much; it was stone, but aside from that didn't look all that different from a child's wishing well. Roger and Rick walked closer to it and heard a female voice say, "Stop right there." Roger and Rick turned and saw a woman, eight feet tall, wearing armor, with four arms, each carrying a weapon, her right hands held swords, her left hands held clubs. She had pure white skin and green eyes.

Roger realized instinctively that this must be the Guardian of the Well of Truth, Totoo. The woman walked forward and said, "So, you have survived this far. You are quite the warrior. But now, you must face me, and prove you are worthy to drink from the Well of Truth." Roger nodded, Rick held his hand tightly. Roger looked at him and said, "One **way **or **another** everything **will **be **alright**." Rick sadly nodded and let him go, then walked back. Roger turned his attention to Totoo, "Will **you **grant **me **one **request**?" "I will not spare your life, if I see the opportunity to take it, I shall," Totoo told him. "That's **not **it," Roger said. Totoo looked at him suspiciously, "Name it."

"**If **I **die**, will **you **help **my **friend **find **his **family**? His **name **is **Richard **Theodore** Abraham** Taylor **Roosevelt **Gregory **VII**. But **he **likes **his **nickname **'Rick' **too. **His **parents **are **Newcomers, **if **that'll **help**," Roger wouldn't leave Rick an orphan, if he could help it. Totoo lowered her weapons and nodded, "I will see to the child." Roger and Totoo got into fighting stances, this is what they came to do; they had to fight now, for the Well. "Thank **you**," Roger said; then Totoo leapt over to him. Roger ducked under her clubs and tried to kick her leg. Totoo jumped up and tried to crush him with her greater size.

Roger barely jumped out of the way and rolled. He got up and leapt forward, ready to give Totoo a claw to her face. Totoo hit him with one of her clubs and slashed him across the chest with a sword. Roger howled in pain as he fell and was kicked away by Totoo. Roger's hand fell over the edge before he stopped and got up then jumped to the side. Totoo stopped near the edge and Roger tried to push her over the edge while she was off balance. Totoo fell over the edge, only to stab one of her swords into the Temple's sides and pull herself up with it.

Roger ran back, trying to get some distance between himself and the Guardian. Totoo got up with one less sword in her hand and ran forward with incredible speed for someone her size. Roger dodged her sword slash and grabbed her arm to try to wrestle her. Totoo was too strong, and Roger was pounded into the stone roof of the Temple for his efforts, but he refused to let go. One, two, three, four times he was dashed against the roof, blood coming off him with every hit. Roger Bit Totoo's arm, determined to at least hurt his opponent before he died. Totoo screamed in pain as his fangs dug into her flesh, then hit him over the head with one of her clubs, tearing him off of her.

Roger fell to the roof, bruised, bleeding, exhausted. _I can't do anymore. _Tears came to his eyes from all the pain he had suffered and caused. He started thinking of Chloe, how they had first met in fifth grade. She had accepted him when she found out he was a ghost. That meant so much to him. When he had started to love her, he had no idea. When that love had been twisted by lust, he couldn't remember. His last thoughts as he felt Totoo's shadow fall over him was, _I hope you find another who can make you happy, Chloe._

Roger looked into Totoo's eyes as she raised her clubs for the death blow. "Keep…**your**…promise," Roger forced himself to say. Totoo lowered her clubs and put her one sword into its sheath. "I won't have to." Roger just lay there, he couldn't imagine why not. Totoo reached into her belt and pulled out a bottle with a green liquid in it. She bent down and raised Roger's head, and poured the liquid into his mouth. Roger swallowed it on reflex, and soon he felt his wounds heal. Totoo placed the bottle back into her belt and said, "You, Roger, have passed the test. You are worthy to drink from the Well of Truth."

Roger stood up and looked at her, "**What **test **did **I **pass**? I **lost**." Totoo nodded, "Yes, you did, but the test was never about strength of arms. It was about the strength of your heart." Roger hung his head, "My **heart **is **weak**, I **almost **gave **in **completely **to **my **desires**; and **the **one **I **love **the **most **suffered **for **it**." Totoo nodded, "And yet, you made it here, with a child no less. If your heart was truly weak, if you were truly evil, you would never have made it so far with him.

"You didn't know Richard at all, yet you risked your own life to protect his, and when you thought your end was near, your thoughts were only for him, a mere stranger," Totoo said as Rick stepped forward. "So, **you **were** a **test," Roger said. Rick smiled sheepishly, "It's the only way to know if someone deserves the power." Roger turned to Totoo and asked, "**What **power?" "Those who drink from the Well of Truth will know who they truly are. With no illusions, they will know if they are truly a saint, or a sinner. Such knowledge has driven many mad when they learned they were not really who they thought they were.

"Along with this, they also discover their true forms; incredible power is theirs to have. Needless to say, this concerned Clockwork, who created the traps scattered throughout the island, and appointed me as the Well's Guardian," Roger remembered seeing his likeness on the wall, but then thought, "**What** about **Danny** Phantom?" Totoo smiled, "He was the first to pass the test, and gained incredible power after he drank from the Well. However, it is dangerous power in his case; he has yet to use it." Roger gulped at this, "**What** will **happen** when **I** drink **from** the **Well**?" "If I am right about you, you will gain true knowledge, and become even more powerful than you ever dreamed. That is all I know. How the power will manifest itself is different for everyone according to Clockwork."

"And **if** you're **wrong**?" Roger asked as he got near the Well of Truth. The water was clear and reflective. "You will find out, when you drink," the Guardian of the Well of Truth told him. Roger lowered his head and his lips touched the water. It was cool and refreshing. Roger sucked the water into his mouth. His screams could be heard all around the island as he felt his Beast try to regain control a final time.

**Hero copyright owned by Skillet** **Monster copyright owned by Skillet**

_I'm just a step away; I'm just a breath away,_

_Losing my faith today, falling off the edge today._

_This secret side of me, I never let you see, I keep it caged but I can't control it._

_So stay away from me, the Beast is ugly, I feel the rage and I just can't hold it._

_I am just a man, not superhuman,_

_I'm not superhuman, someone save me from the hate._

_It's scratching on the walls, in the closet in the halls, it comes awake and I can't control it._

_Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head, _

_Why won't somebody come and save me from this make it end?_

_It's just another war, just another family torn,_

_Falling from my faith today,_

_Just a step on the edge, just another day in the world we live._

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin!_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster!_

_I hate what I've become the nightmare's, just begun!_

_I must confess that I fell like a monster!_

_I need a hero to save me now!_

_I need a hero, save me now!_

_I need a hero to save my life!_

_A hero will save me just in time!_

_I, I feel like a monster!_

_I, I feel like a monster!_

_I've gotta fight today, to live another day,_

_Speaking my mind today, my voice will be heard today._

_My secret side I keep hid under lock and key, I keep it caged but I can't control it._

_'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up break me down, _

_Why won't somebody come and save me from this make it end?!_

_I've gotta make a stand, but I am just a man,_

_I'm not superhuman; my voice will be heard today!_

_It's just another war, just another family torn,_

_My voice will be heard today!_

_It's just another kill; the countdown begins to destroy ourselves!_

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin!_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster!_

_I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun!_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster!_

_I need a hero to save me now!_

_I need a hero; save me now!_

_I need a hero to save my life!_

_A hero will save me just in time!_

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin!_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster!_

_I, I feel like a monster!_

_ I, I feel like a monster!_

_I need a hero to save my life!_

_I need a hero, just in time!_

_Save me just in time, save me just in time!_

_Who's gonna fight for what's right?!_

_Who's gonna help us survive?!_

_We're in the fight of our lives!_

_And we're not ready to die!_

_It's hiding in the dark; its teeth are razor sharp,_

_There's no escape for me it wants my soul it wants my heart!_

_No one can hear me scream; maybe it's just a dream,_

_Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster!_

_Who's gonna fight for the weak?!_

_Who's gonna make them believe?!_

_I've got a hero, I've got a hero!_

_Living in me!_

_I'm gonna fight for what's right!_

_Today I'm speaking my mind!_

_And if it kills me tonight!_

_I will be ready to die!_

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin!_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster!_

_I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun!_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster!_

_A hero's not afraid to give his life!_

_A hero's gonna save me just in time!_

_I need a hero to save me now!_

_I need a hero, save me now!_

_I need a hero to save my life!_

_A hero will save me just in time!_

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin!_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster!_

_I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun!_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster!_

_(I need a hero!)_

_Who's gonna fight for what's right?!_

_Who's gonna help us survive?!_

_(I need a hero!)_

_Who's gonna fight for the weak?!_

_Who's gonna make them believe?!_

_I've got a hero!_

_I, I feel like a monster!_

_I, I feel like a monster!_

_I, I feel like a monster!_

_I, I FEEL LIKE A MONSTER!_

_I need a hero_

_A HERO'S GONNA SAVE ME JUST IN TIME!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_Two months later_

Chloe Phantom had recovered from her physical injuries within a week, but her emotional wounds were still there. Why had Roger attacked her? Why did he run away? Her Dad told her about the Beast, and Chloe could accept it, partially. But she also knew that the Beast was as much Roger as the tall, pale, Goth boy she had loved. And it ate her up inside knowing that that…thing had been inside of him the whole time. Chloe was now flying around Amity Park, on patrol for any ghostly activity while she could stay out before school started up again next week.

Chloe's looked down and saw three ghosts fighting each other inside an alleyway. She flew down in time to see one of the ghosts slashed up, while a second one had his back to her, fighting the third. The second one had green skin, black pants, short black hair, was about as tall as Chloe's Dad, and wore a cutaway vest that showed off a strong if thin lower back. He had claws where hands should be, and they worked as she saw the ghost slash up his last opponent. The last ghost standing lowered his arms and Chloe saw that they were covered in red Celtic knot tattoos, and the back of his claws had black Celtic spiral designs on them.

Chloe started to form an ecto-energy ball and said, "All right, buster, hands up and turn around!" To Chloe's shock, the ghost obeyed and turned around. Roger turned and looked into the eyes of Chloe. Her eyes glowed green with her power, and also with a small amount of fear. She kept her ecto-energy ball ready to blast him if he made a wrong move, he didn't blame her. He didn't deserve her trust anymore. Roger looked at her and said, "Forgive me." Chloe and Roger stood there like that for what felt like hours before she dissipated the built up ecto-energy ball and looked at him, betrayal, accusation, and sadness showing as clearly in her eyes as her power. "I do," she said, then flew off.


End file.
